Cat Hunger Games EX2 The Avox Troll
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: I made a mistake while writing this, but I still posted it. Enjoy!


Hmmphdopffjgdsefhdskefhs afhdsiehfsajbfkas fhdsjhfggwfcmcxnwiud

(Hey, I'm Bill the Avox. The reason you cannot understand me is because my tongue got chopped off. Good thing they invented Avox-translators in the future. Anyways, let me tell you a funny tale of a day at the Catopal.)

fdshdgfdhfsefbdshjd dhfjgdshfefuyrgytfdsbb fgjdshde fdsfhefdsjkfkhehjfgdsjk fgshfeyfgdjsfhdgfdvbskk cndknckacndiufeiuryueyskdn dioqwjduweryaskbvejhflsadfeb fieailafdlea akdwoeirunfjdshcbfiuesdfhehu sjifeysryopajklfdhjuielsh dhPDJSHFEHFSHILhgiralfh ghhsjhbdfehdhf ighealfhiaefhundfueeubfjdfdb vdislefuhfhd skefjeuhfdhgdkslffeuadndvdbl aewufisfelashlf fheuifehfegdbvhdjleufefuihdh jehfeuoifeheoiaFHEUIAO ! fjherusidgheyuiao adsaufoieufhdoejoajnvbORURYO IQWNDfblwuefdbcdflaufeukefha eiufueooidj euhvifhegfyecbdhhfeuisohfdjv nrfbgeuyogfeufheiufohegiuehg iuhrughrghruighriughrughriur edjvnbrughrughrugh qwryhjifrghruoigfdiughsthhhg tfdshdgfdhfsefbdshjd dhfjgdshfefuyrgytfdsbb fgjdshde fdsfhefdsjkfkhehjfgdsjk fgshfeyfgdjsfhdgfdvbskk cndknckacndiufeiuryueyskdn dioqwjduweryaskbvejhflsadfeb fieailafdlea akdwoeirunfjdshcbfiuesdfhehu sjifeysryopajklfdhjuielsh dhPDJSHFEHFSHILhgiralfh ghhsjhbdfehdhf ighealfhiaefhundfueeubfjdfdb vdislefuhfhd skefjeuhfdhgdkslffeuadndvdbl aewufisfelashlf fheuifehfegdbvhdjleufefuihdh jehfeuoifeheoiafdshdgfdhfsef bdshjd dhfjgdshfefuyrgytfdsbb fgjdshde fdsfhefdsjkfkhehjfgdsjk fgshfeyfgdjsfhdgfdvbskk cndknckacndiufeiuryueyskdn dioqwjduweryaskbvejhflsadfeb fieailafdlea akdwoeirunfjdshcbfiuesdfhehu sjifeysryopajklfdhjuielsh dhPDJSHFEHFSHILhgiralfh ghhsjhbdfehdhf ighealfhiaefhundfueeubfjdfdb vdislefuhfhd skefjeuhfdhgdkslffeuadndvdbl aewufisfelashlf fheuifehfegdbvhdjleufefuihdh jehfeuoifeheoiaFHEUIAOfdshdg fdhfsefbdshjd dhfjgdshfefuyrgytfdsbb fgjdshde fdsfhefdsjkfkhehjfgdsjk fgshfeyfgdjsfhdgfdvbskk cndknckacndiufeiuryueyskdn dioqwjduweryaskbvejhflsadfeb fieailafdlea akdwoeirunfjdshcbfiuesdfhehu sjifeysryopajklfdhjuielsh dhPDJSHFEHFSHILhgiralfh ghhsjhbdfehdhf ighealfhiaefhundfueeubfjdfdb vdislefuhfhd skefjeuhfdhgdkslffeuadndvdbl aewufisfelashlf fheuifehfegdbvhdjleufefuihdh jehfeuoifeheoiaFHEUIAOfdshdg fdhfsefbdshjd dhfjgdshfefuyrgytfdsbb fgjdshde fdsfhefdsjkfkhehjfgdsjk fgshfeyfgdjsfhdgfdvbskk cndknckacndiufeiuryueyskdn dioqwjduweryaskbvejhflsadfeb fieailafdlea akdwoeirunfjdshcbfiuesdfhehu sjifeysryopajklfdhjuielsh dhPDJSHFEHFSHILhgiralfh ghhsjhbdfehdhf ighealfhiaefhundfueeubfjdfdb vdislefuhfhd skefjeuhfdhgdkslffeuadndvdbl aewufisfelashlf fheuifehfegdbvhdjleufefuihdh jehfeuoifeheoiaFHEUIAOfdshdg fdhfsefbdshjd dhfjgdshfefuyrgytfdsbb fgjdshde fdsfhefdsjkfkhehjfgdsjk fgshfeyfgdjsfhdgfdvbskk cndknckacndiufeiuryueyskdn dioqwjduweryaskbvejhflsadfeb fieailafdlea akdwoeirunfjdshcbfiuesdfhehu sjifeysryopajklfdhjuielsh dhPDJSHFEHFSHILhgiralfh ghhsjhbdfehdhf ighealfhiaefhundfueeubfjdfdb vdislefuhfhd skefjeuhfdhgdkslffeuadndvdbl aewufisfelashlf fheuifehfegdbvhdjleufefuihdh jehfeuoifeheoiaFHEUIAO

**This message has been shortened to prevent driving all of the humans in the world into extinction because of boredom. Yes, the random gibberish would have gone on for at least 20,000 more words. Thanks for understanding. -ComedyMaster333**

****(Anyways, it was a normal day. I was cleaning up the rooms after the 74th hunger games with the other Avoxs. Or is it Avoxes? I was mopping the floor when I heard a loud boom. I dropped the mop on the floor and went to where I thought the sound was. I went down several flights of stairs to the bank. I saw a criminal robbing the Catopal's central vault. I chased him away, and he only got away with $1000. I saw a glimpse of his face, and for some reason, he seemed familiar. I tried to search my mind, but nothing came up.

I went back to cleaning the room and tried to pretend like nothing happened. They asked one of us who saw it, and he pointed to the Avox next to him. That Avox pointed to the one next to him. THAT one pointed to another Avox. The Avox who was pointed to quickly pointed to the nearest one. The nearest one pointed to an Avox across the room. The Avox across the room pointed to the one cleaning the bathroom. The Avox in the bathroom pointed to the bald Avox. The bald Avox pointed to me.I pointed next to me, but no one was there. I guess they caught me.

They pulled me up to the top of the main tower, where the president's quarters are. He was sitting in his chair, facing away from me so I couldn't see him. Then he did one of those old but classy entrances when he slowly turns his chair around to face me. "So, Bill. Tell me what you know. "hfghdjkbrygjkdgfdjagyfeuydhj sfg" was all I could manage. "What?" He asked. It's common sense, Avoxs, or Avoxes, can't talk. They cut our tongues off. "fhghskduyrwguawojxdfehglfhgi fhi!fhghdksadfjhegudlksjafhg." I replied. "I don't speak french?" he was confused. "Well this is no help. Bring in the translator." A translator? Oh, this will be fun. "Vi a un hombre robando la bóveda central, pero se las arregló para escapar. Oh, bueno, mejor suerte la próxima vez." I say. I took Spanish class before my tongue was chopped off. "Urgh, I hung my spanish translator last week. Do you know any other languages? "Ho visto un ragazzo derubare la volta centrale, ma è riuscito a scappare. Oh beh, meglio la prossima volta la fortuna." I reply in Italian.

After going through several different languages the author realizes that Avoxs, or Avoxes, can't actually talk at all. Well, he's too lazy to rewrite the whole thing so enjoy this version. Thanks for reading? (I said Avox 18 times)


End file.
